


Dreaming of you

by Captain_freckles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Cuddling, Fluff, Hospitals, I don't event think this is possible???, M/M, So basically Keith is as high as a kite lmao, This is supposed to be crack, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_freckles/pseuds/Captain_freckles
Summary: Warm colors and feelings surrounded Keith.He had never felt this particular feeling before. Love?It was surreal especially when he was laughing, talking, and cuddling this stranger, or in his mind, an angel.Of course his dreams would come up with some twisted fantasy of what he (ok, he admits it) sometimes craved.Or the time when Keith is in the hospital all doped up and doesn't remember Shiro.





	Dreaming of you

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I finally finished this after months of being a draft. I wrote this because there are too many serious fanfics and I just needed a good ol' crack. 
> 
> Is it accurate? Probabably not. Do I care? Also no. 
> 
> Regardless, feel free to give any feedback<3
> 
> Title is inspired by the song by Selena quintanilla

Warm colors and feelings surrounded Keith.

He had never felt this particular feeling before. Love?

It was surreal especially when he was laughing, talking, and cuddling this stranger, or in his mind, an angel.

Of course his dreams would come up with some twisted fantasy of what he (ok, he admits it) sometimes craved.

It felt a bit pathetic, but as long as it was in his mind it didn’t matter. Keith usually strayed far from people, but from time to time it did affect him. Maybe this was a way to keep sane and create a situation in his mind were he wasn’t so alone. 

The funny thing is that it seemed so real, as if they were distant memories he had. But no, that couldn't be right, he would have remembered the man. Besides, he would never be lucky enough to score a friend nevermind a lover.

It all had to be a dream. It just had to be.

But he had to hand it to his imagination, the man in his dreams was really handsome. With long eyelashes and grey eyes that changed in the light, and warm strong arms surrounding him made Keith weak. The stranger that kept appearing in his dreams was everything he could ever want.

They would sometimes do things like hold hands while walking or just laying down together. Soft kisses under low lights, small gasps...

 

He suddenly woke up with a start, sitting up quickly. He immediately regretted doing that as blood rushed to his head, and slumped back on something soft. Keith looked to his side and noticed pillows, as well as some kind of tube attached to his arm. 

He squinted up towards the ceiling, trying to make his vision stop spinning. At the same time he was trying to register his surrounding and evaluating where he was exactly. 

Keith couldn’t figure it out no matter how hard he tried to concentrate, so he gave up. He continued to look up at the ceiling, feeling exhausted and out of breath.

Suddenly, he started to hear someone talking and it slowly got louder. He turned his head slightly and saw a young man wearing an orange headband talking to someone on the phone.

The guy noticed his gaze and abruptly ended the phone call, pocketing it, and made his way to the edge of Keith’s bed. 

“Hey, bud! How are you feeling?” The young man said, clapping Keith on the back, sending him flying forward.

A hand stopped him before he completely folded over like a lawn chain, and the guy chuckled nervously.

“Sorry there, I’m just glad you’re alright,” He said and lightly pushed him back. Keith was just getting more confused and dizzier by the minute. Where was he? Why was he here? 

Before he could have the chance to speak, the young man’s phone rang loudly, making them both jump. The man quickly checked his phone before standing up.

“I have to go, but I’ll be back later with Lance and Shiro,” the stranger said, waving, “bye Keith.”

Keith just watched him go, not wanting to know anymore. He was just so tired, and the darkness that threatened to take over was so welcoming.

He fell into it, knowing the angel in his dreams would come and greet him.

 

~~~

He opened his eyes slightly. Ah, so this how it was going to be. A nice bedroom scene.

A handsome face hovered above him, and he felt a hand softly stroking his hair. The feeling of the man’s fingers running through his hair and scalp was soothing. Keith felt himself melt into putty.

He turned his head toward the man's hand, and felt his warmth. The calluses and yet soft hands against his cheek felt so good.

"Keith, are you awake?" a deep voice asked softly against his ear. His breath made his hair tickle his ear, making him slightly squirm to the sensation.

Keith's stomach dropped, and his eyes shot open.

Oh no. Oh no no no.

That breath that made his hair move was real. He then realized this was somehow real. The warmth, the vibration of the man's voice, the surroundings.  
Somehow this fragment of his imagination somehow became real??

He froze in panic, different thoughts racing through his mind at the same time.

Should he pretend to be asleep and hope that the stranger would go away? Or maybe it was the perfect time to freak out because literally what the fuck?

Probably the latter.

Keith jerked so hard, he sent the man tumbling off the side of the bed and heard a thud followed by the clatter of a chair. His heart was pounding in his ears as he slowly opened his eyes and carefully leaned over the bed, wanting to take a good look at the intruder. 

The stranger, however, was groaning and rubbing the side of his head with a deeply confused look on his face.

"Who are you?" Keith demanded, instantly going to battle mode, clutching the side of the bed rail. He would fight him if he had to, if only he had his knife on him.

"What do you mean -", the stranger began before looking at Keith, and what he presumed a murderous expression on his face made him stop.

"I'm being serious, if you don't explain right now we are having problems," Keith said sitting up on his knees but immediately recoiled from the sharp pain in his ribs.

He tried to continue to look as if that hadn’t affected him, but it was hard when it felt like he had a million daggers at his side.

The stranger looked alarmed and tried to approach Keith without startling him, holding out his palms and slowly making his way near the edge.

No way was Keith going to let this stranger near him, beautiful or not there was no mercy at the table. Keith growled and despite his dizziness managed to grab the vase by his bedside and attempted to throw it at the perpetrator. 

The man yelled and ducked sideways as the vase barely missed him, Keith scrambling to find more ammo also yelling in the process.

The commotion was interrupted as the door burst open and they both turned their heads to look who had arrived.

Keith let out a breath of relief as he recognized the guy from before and what he supposed was his friend trailing behind. They both stopped in their tracks at the sight of the stranger still trying to stand up and Keith twisted up in pain.

"Um, what's going on?" asked a confused standby.

"He trying to use me," Keith explained, gesturing toward the offender in the room, “H-he was just in here, touching me like it was nothing!”

There was a moment of silence before their confused looks turned into grins and they all burst out laughing, making Keith more angry than before.

"This isn't funny," He said, gritting his teeth. He must have started hyperventilating because he was beginning to feel faint.

"Hey hey," the stranger said gently patting his cheek, "Look at me."

Keith let him, as all his strength and fight had been drained out in a matter of minutes. He dragged up his eyes to meet his, those same gray eyes he had dreamed about.

"Just breathe, out and in," the soft voice encouraged. Keith relaxed onto the bed and was out before he knew it.

~~~

He dreamed of nothing, but when he woke up everything came back to him.

Oh how he could have forgotten. He must of been on some strong drugs because he was now very aware on how he embarrassed himself. 

He dragged his hands across his face. How could Shiro ever forgive him? He had thrown a vase at him for Pete’s sake! His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a "Hey sleepyhead.”

He looked up, and found Shiro looking up from a magazine, sitting by the bed.

"Shiro, I'm so sorry," Keith blurted out immediately, and tried to explain himself, "I just..I thought...I couldn't remember you, and I- "

"It's alright," Shiro chuckled, slowly leaning forward and taking Keith’s hand, “To be honest, I’m more glad that you’re ok and still trying to kick butt. Especially after the motorcycle accident, you really gave us a scare Keith.”

Keith looked up at him and squeezed his hand, “yeah, yeah.”  
Shiro leaned closer, a mischievous smile crossing his face.

"Hunk told me about your dreams."

"Hu-huh?,"Keith squeaked, feeling the blush rising up to his cheeks. Why?? Why him?? Hunk probably did this on purpose. That traitor.

"Aw babe you dream about me?" Shiro said pressing his forehead to Keith. Keith pulled away, burying his face into the pillow and letting out a muffled scream.

"Don't be shy," Shiro whispered, scooting farther to reach Keith and gently pulled him by the waist towards him. He began pressing kisses to Keith's jaw and his stubble tickled him, making him laugh.

For once, Keith was glad he wasn't dreaming.


End file.
